


The Buttoned Down Collar

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has brought Elijah a birthday gift.... but does he have an ulterior motive??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buttoned Down Collar

Sean stood at the locked gate for a long time. Fidgeting nervously, he jammed his hands into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet, staring down at the ground. Several times he stopped bouncing long enough to extend his hand toward the buzzer only to jerk it back just before it touched.

Annoyed with himself, he bounced again muttering angrily, trying to find the courage to ring. Suddenly he stopped and peered around, fearful that someone would recognize him. Not a single soul was visible on the dark street, but Sean could feel his heart beginning to pound with anxiety. For all anyone knew he was a total stranger loitering about at the gate of a known celebrity, pacing and talking to himself. 

"Shit! " he blurted. "I could end up arrested, or worse yet get a spread in the 'National Enquirer!" He took a deep breath and forced himself to press the buzzer before he could back out again. 

After a moment a sleepy voice grated just an inch from his ear causing him to jump in startled surprise. 

"Yeah?"

"Jesus!" Sean gasped.

"Sean?"

"Yeah, it's me, Lij. Can I come in?"

"For fuck's sake... " Elijah grumbled under his breath and to Sean's immense relief there was a flat buzzing sound and the gate unlocked with a click. He quickly pushed through onto a small walkway which led to Elijah's back door. Sean could see him standing there now, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, holding the door open.

"Get in here!" Elijah called. "Christ, it's fucking freezing!"

"Yeah," Sean replied, shrugging his way past Elijah who locked the door behind him.

"What the hell's going on, Sean? What time is it?" 

"I dunno. About 5 a.m. I guess."

"What the fuck are you doing here at 5 a.m.?"

"Happy Birthday," Sean said softly, holding out a brown paper bag. 

Elijah stared at him in shocked silence for a moment, then slowly reached to take the bag. "Thanks." He nudged Sean's arm still looking at the brown bag in his other hand. "Go into the kitchen and I'll make coffee."

Sean moved to obey and as soon as they'd entered Elijah flipped on the coffee maker. "It's all ready," he said. "Just had to turn it on." He moved to the kitchen table and sat down opposite Sean still fingering the brown bag. "So that's what brought you here? My birthday?"

Sean shrugged. "That's one of the things that brought me here. You going to open it?"

"Should I?"

"Well, yeah. It's your birthday present."

"OK. But first, tell me one of the _other_ things that brought you here."

"Your sweet smile," Sean said softly.

"Oh, please."

"You DO have a sweet smile!" Sean insisted. "And it would be enough to bring me here even if it wasn't your birthday. I won't mention your beautiful eyes... only because everyone ELSE always mentions them and I hate to be predictable."

Elijah snorted a laugh. "But you DID mention my eyes, duffus. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I love you," Sean said. "That's the main reason I'm here. I love you."

Elijah shot him a skeptical look. 

"I know. I know," Sean muttered. "Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to say one fucking thing," Elijah told him, still fingering the bag. "But clearly YOU know that you don't always act like you love me."

"I'll tell you what I act like," Sean said firmly. "I act like a man who is so damn MUCH in love with you that being around you too much is hazardous to everything else in my life."

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Open your present. Please."

"Love the wrapping paper," Elijah teased as he opened the top of the brown bag.

"Stunning, huh."

"I know! It's PORN! That's why you put it in a plain brown wrapper!" He reached into the bag.

"Does it feel like porn?"

"No," Elijah said slowly. He withdrew an item of clothing and held it up to look at it. It was a sweater - 'V' necked and in a light blue hue. "Wow! Pretty!" He fingered the material. "It's really soft."

"Cashmere," Sean told him.

"Why this?" Elijah said curiously, admiring the sweater. "I mean, it's beautiful! But why?"

"Would you model it for me?"

Elijah gazed at him curiously. "Sean, what the fuck is going on here? What exactly is cooking in that insane brain of yours?"

"Will you?"

Elijah gave a quick laugh and stood. He removed his t-shirt then drew the cashmere sweater over his head. "There! You like?" He turned slowly modeling the sweater so Sean could see, then ran his fingers over the material. "Man, that really feels like silk."

"Feels like cashmere," Sean said, rising from his chair to stand beside Elijah. 

"May I?" Sean asked as his arm slowly slid around Elijah's waist.

"May you _what_?" Elijah replied, but he smiled and after only a moment his arms encircled Sean's neck.

"I bought this sweater for a reason," Sean told him, gazing into his eyes.

"And what might that be?"

"I bought it because it has a V neckline," Sean said soberly. "I am SO everlastingly sick of seeing you with your shirt buttoned all the way to the top that I wanted to get you something you _couldn't_ button up until you were choked!"

Elijah burst into laughter. "And what difference does that make to you?"

"Because, my beloved birthday boy, your neck...." and here Sean paused and pressed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss to Elijah's neck... "mmmmmmmmm.... your neck is one of my very favorite places on your whole body."

"MMmmm, yourself," Elijah murmured.

"I can't bear seeing you cover it up. Especially with that horrible plaid, paisley thing you're so fond of. So the sweater is my present to you, and this is my present to ME!" He nuzzled Elijah's neck again. 

"Dissing my favorite shirt?" Elijah said with wry smile. "That's no way to win my affections!" He squirmed out of Sean's embrace. "Go sit down. Coffee's ready."

Sean released him reluctantly. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He watched Elijah fill two coffee mugs then reseated himself. " I know you probably have plans for today, but could I please see you sometime soon?" 

"So you can kiss my neck?"

"So I can kiss any part of you that you'll LET me kiss."

"Sean, you don't have to do this." He sat the coffee mug in front of Sean. "I'm happy with the sweater and the visit." He glanced toward the darkened windows. "Even if you DID sneak over here in the dead of night to avoid being seen with me." 

"Elijah! I didn't..."

"Kidding!" Elijah assured him with a giggle. "Jeez, relax and drink your coffee would you?"

"Elijah honestly. I came this early because I wanted to be sure to catch you before you took off for the day. I wasn't even sure you were home or even IN LA for that matter."

"Seanie," Elijah said soothingly. "I was kidding!"

Sean sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I..."

"Look," Elijah said, reaching to take his hand. "We are who we are. And our relationship is what our relationship is. I don't want to make any demands on you and I don't want you making any on me. We'd both only end up pissed and disappointed. I know you love me and I love you. It's OK, Sean. I don't need excuses."

Sean clutched his hand and leaned closer to him. "Can I see you? Elijah, please? Soon?"

"Next weekend?"

"Will you wear the sweater?"

"No, but I DO give you permission to unbutton my top button."

"Good enough," Sean said, smiling. "Though I won't promise to stop at one!"

"Cheeky bastard!"

"I can't wait for next weekend." Sean murmured contentedly.

"I know what you have in mind, you perv!"

"Just seeing you in the blue sweater," Sean replied, rolling his eyes innocently.

"Or _out_ of it?"

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you."


End file.
